


Kidnapping the Mechanic

by booknfun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknfun/pseuds/booknfun
Summary: The Decepticons try to kidnap Tony Stark to fix Megatron after the first movie.  Started this back in 2013 never finished but might pick it back up.





	Kidnapping the Mechanic

Standard Disclaimer:I don't own these characters.  
Nonstandard Disclaimer:I have random fics scattered around dead websites. None were ever finished. Read at own risk.

 

Unnamed Street in Los Angeles....  
A white Audi effortlessly cut through Los Angeles traffic music blasting its owner would seem to be completely oblivious to everything around him. Except this was Tony Stark. He was never completely oblivious at one point a few years ago that might have been try but then things had changed. He was almost at the company's local office ready to continue negotiations with a Chinese company interested in importing Stark clean energy technology when he noticed he was being followed. The fact it was a police car following him was secondary to the fact that there was no one driving it.  
"Sir I have found reports in LAPD's database about a rogue police car without a driver mostly it seems to simply drive around looking menacing but there is a standing order from a military organization called NEST that it be detained as it is a clear and present danger to the community. Unfortunately their computer systems seems to be completely unhackable." Jarvis had been following the slow chase on the side streets using traffic cameras and a camera hidden on the rear view mirror.  
"How did you get the information about it then? LAPD?"  
"Yes sir they were also cautioned not to approach as they would be under-armed for the fight."  
"What the hell?" The Police Car had turned on its lights and was definitely making his move. A hard jolt to his back panel would have sent most drivers into a spin. Fortunately being rich and easily bored meant that he was a much better driver than that and drove thru the spin and hit the gas making for the freeway in a rapid dangerous acceleration. "Jarvis call Shield tell them we have a kidnapping attempt and that I'm gonna try and make my way to Malibu."  
Just outside of Edwards Air Force base......  
"Are you sure about this intel Jazz?" Lennox had been woken up at the crack of dawn to see an urgent text from the Solstice. He had padded into his kitchen to call him back only to see the spy was parked in his driveway. Ironhide was with Optimus Prime working on a more permanent base of operations for the Autobots. He really wish Ironhide was here right now. Even parked Jazz looked like he ready to jump out of his frame.  
"Unfortunately. Can this guy do what the Decepticons think he can? Can he really rebuild Megatron?" Jazz's visor was still artificially darkened to help prevent detection. Made seeing the light in the kitchen a bit painful but he was having a hard time caring. The last thing Prime needed right now was Megatron rebuilt back to full capacity.  
"I've heard of this guy and the answer is more than likely yes. He's one of the most brilliant minds in the last few generations. If anyone on this planet can rebuild Megatron its Tony Stark and we gotta warn him." Lennox looked thru his contacts he knew he had Fury's number in here somewhere.  
"What are you looking for? Shouldn't we be warning him? They're gonna try and get him sometime today that doesn't leave us much time." How could Lennox be fiddling with his phone at a time like this?  
"I'm looking for Director Fury's number Jazz. He and Stark have worked together before and he should be able to get a hold of Stark way before I could. " There it is. Ring Ring ring ring ring....  
"This better be really fucking important." Well he didn't sound like he was just woken up.  
"Sir this is Captain Lennox from NEST we just got intel that the Decepticons are gonna try and kidnap Tony Stark."  
"WHAT! Why?"  
"They think he can rebuild Megatron apparently there's no one left amongst them here on Earth that can do it. Somehow they've come to believe he can."  
"That's because he probably could. Shit just what we didn't need right now. Can you get some Autobots rolling. He's currently in California staying in his Malibu mansion while negotiating with some big wigs from China. I'll get a few teams rolling as well."  
Lennox looked over to where Jazz had been only to see a trail of dust. "Jazz is already on route I'll get one of the others to provide back up."  
　  
Helicarrier Atlantic Ocean...  
Hill had burst into his office just as Lennox's phone call came thru, "Let me guess Kidnapping attempt on Stark."  
"Already occurring. He was nearly at Stark Technologies downtown Los Angeles location when he realized he was being followed by a police car without a driver. He tried to ditch him on surface streets without success. Now there is a live chase going on one of the freeways Stark in the lead, the fake police car following closely behind and half of LAPD trailing behind."  
"Does LAPD know whats going on?"  
"They know for the last few months they've had a phony police car patrolling the area. They know that this police car is now attempting to run down Stark for whatever reason. And they are smart enough to not want that to happen. They've already requested our help."  
"Who called us first?"  
"Stark sir."  
"Well I'll be damned he listened to my last lecture about not doing everything alone after all. Get a team going there quickly. If there's a firefight there will be no way to keep it quiet. What car is he in last I heard they clocked most of the autobots top speed at 120 mph."  
"He is in his Audi R8 Spyder sir top speed 194mph."  
"Fighting chance to stay away from him then any idea if any of his armor is present in Malibu should be manage to make it that far?"  
"Mark I is there Mark II is in Afghanistan as War Machine. The Remnants of Mark III are there but won't be much of a help he never rebuilt it. Mark IV is in New York in several pieces. Mark V is the suitcase armor and should be in his trunk for his personal protection but last we heard it can't fly and is minimally armed. Mark VI was destroyed in New York. Mark VII is in New York last we heard. "Hill was extremely pessimistic the Malibu Mansion wasn't looking like a lot of help. As far as Shield knew all the major weaponry was in New York.  
Fury remained silent. Profile said the Tony probably would have more up his sleeve than what he allowed Shield to know. He would love for those overpaid egg heads to be right for once.  
The Highway....  
"Sir the police cruiser appears to be getting closer. By my estimates it should overtake you before you get to the mansion. "  
"Thank you Jarvis I already figured that out!"Tony had the Audi at top speed but that blasted Mustang was getting closer. If he lived long enough he was gonna buy one just like it. That thing was viciously fast. The exit was coming up real fast the highway blowing by at suicidal speed the rogue black and white loomed large in his rear view mirror and a sea of red and blue lights behind him.  
The Audi did not like taking the off ramp at 190 mph. But it managed it. Just as the Audi hit the regular surface streets another silvery blurr whipped into the off ramp aimed at the police car. Tony watched with dawning horror and fascination as the two collided and in the dust cloud rose two huge machines that immediately had a throw down. "Holy shit Jarvis did I just see that?" Tony tried to watch the road and look at the action in his mirror until he couldn't see anymore. Local police had funneled traffic away from the chase giving him an open road straight to his mansion.  
"If you mean you purser got hit by another vehicle and turned into a giant robot then yes you did. Mansion gate is open for you" The gate swung open he forced the Audi to stop and immediately began to run into the Mansion when over the wall rose another figure a big metal nasty figure. "Son of a Bitch" One had been waiting for him here. Silently behind him the Audi started to change. He looked behind him to see the car he was just driving at breakneck speed was transforming as well. "Ok time to go."  
Immediately inside his Malibu home he was attacked by an exoskeleton with attitude from behind the little bastard hid at his door waiting for him. He hit it with a very experimental taser he intended to give it to Coulson for his birthday. A metallic scream and it fell to the floor twitching. He left the taser in place still pushing electricity thru the robots frame. Tony tried to get to the stairs for the lab only to have a giant metal lion looking thing attack him from through his patio door. For the first time in years he pulled the gun that Rhodey had given him so many years ago. He emptied the clip but it didn't seem to do much good. It seemed to make it laugh if anything else. Tony used the last bullet on his security panel setting everything off in the house including the specialized foam fire retardant. Blasted thing wasn't laughing anymore. Giant metal cat didn't seem to like the anti fire foam good to know. Maybe he should look for giant metal creature proof windows instead or maybe invent some of his own. What the hell did Dummy put into his morning shake?  
He ran down his stairs to the Mechanic Lab where he kept spare suits. Metal cat in close pursuit it was having a hard time with the foam and marble floors. Why the hell hadn't he put on the bracelets this morning? For that matter why didn't he have a copy of the Mark VI in Malibu? He had the briefcase suit, the retired Mark III, the spare Mark IV and the Mark VII which was useless without the bracelets which was on his dresser in his bedroom with an angry wet cat between him and the best suit in the Malibu mansion. Which suddenly rocked something from outside hit it very very hard. Jarvis opened the doors to the lab for him. Upon entering the lab Jarvis had the mobile arms putting the Malibu copy of the Mark IV on him. Thirty seconds later he was streaking away from the California coastline.  
"Jarvis call Fury."  
"Stark sending you coordinates to rendezvous with you." Fury sounded pissed. Good Stark was kinda upset as well. "What I know I will tell you when you reach the Helicarrier."  
"Understood." Call terminated flashed across the screen for a moment.  
"Music sir?"  
"No give me local news. I wanna see what the hell happened."  
Talking heads and grainy helicopter footage flowed across his screen at a rapid pace. Tony barely got to the off ramp when Jarvis shut everything down. "Sir closing in rapidly is a small squadron of F-22s but they do not appear to have the proper markings for the United States military." The heads up display blinking ominously. With the luck he was having these guys probably weren't friendly.  
"Crap, get me Fury again."  
"Fury here whats wrong Stark?"  
"There seems to be some unmarked F-22s following me. Please tell me their yours."  
"We doesn't use F-22s Stark. Are you at top speed?" The only way they could track the Iron Man Suits is if Stark let them. Given how fast this one was moving either it was already damaged or he was in one of the older models.  
"Unfortunately. Never really intended to dogfight in these. "  
"The Navy has the Enterprise nearby I'll give them a call and see if they can provide some air back up for you. Hill get me the Pentagon on the phone."  
Pentagon.....  
"So the Deceptions are making a play to capture Stark." The Secretary of Defense started. He already had multiple reports from multiple sources. "Any idea why?"  
"They think that Stark can fix Megatron."  
"Unacceptable. Make sure they don't get their hands on Stark. This is our top priority right now. Put an all points bulletin out do not let the Decepticons get Stark."  
The Enterprise....  
"Sir I have Director Fury on the line." The Captain of the Enterprise walked over and grabbed the phone.  
"Captain Enterprise here." A seaman handed him an authenticated order from Pentagon. Stark was not to be caught by the unknown aggressors any assistance from any member of the military was fully authorized.  
"Any way I can get you to scramble a few jets to give Iron Man some Air Cover. He is being pursued by unmarked F-22s and on no account can he be caught the results would be disastrous."  
"Yes sir we just got an authenticated orders to assist Stark's escape at any cost." the Captain hung up the phone. "Scramble all the jets we got.Within a minute 5 jets had taken off from the navy carriers deck and crews were scrambling to launch the others. They all had the same mission stop the fake jets and help Iron Man escape.  
The Air Battle was spectacular. The navy got the drop on the unknown jets. None of the pilots asked about the weird weaponry they'd been given but it had been highly effective. They had everything from High Heat Saber rounds to Hell Fire missiles. They were so intent on Iron Man they didn't see the counter attack till it was all around them. Iron Man was nearly at the end of his battery life when the Helicarrier came into view. At word that Stark reached safety the other jets broke off and disappeared in the other direction. The Helicarrier was too well armed for them in this condition. The Navy pursued for a while before the Air Force took over following with satellites and drones.  
The Helicarrier.....  
The Mark IV armor was hot to the touch. They had to use a hose to cool it off in order for the automated arms to get it off. Fury stood nearby the entire hanger was on full lock down. Right now it was the most secure location on the planet. When the billionaire finally emerged from the armor Fury immediately stalked over.  
"Stark are you alright?" The arc reactor had gone from Malibu, California to the Atlantic Ocean in a suit that didn't have its own power source like most of the suits in New York. That was a bit of a stretch. In response Stark fell towards the floor face drained of color. The Medical staff rushed over.  
"He's not breathing. Still has a pulse but its bad. " With a practiced motion the Arc Reactor was pulled out and a set of wires was attached to it. The reactor which had been a dull whitish blue started to get brighter. Another doctor had gotten oxygen going. "We need to get him to medical stat. Have Doctor Bennet meet us there we might need to change the reactor core. Director Fury do we have a spare Vibranium core on board?"  
"We do Doctor Bennet should have access to it. Stark made sure to keep one aboard just in case. Keep me posted Doctor Lee. Hill keep an eye on him let me know when he reaches consciousness."  
From the Shadows Agent Hill briskly walked forward to keep up with the rapidly retreating Medical team "Yes sir."  
Fury went back to the bridge. "Sir we have multiple requests for information on the status of Iron Man."  
"Who"  
"World Security Council, NEST, the Pentagon, United Nations, and Stark Industries. Agent Coulson has already put a formal request for information into the system and the Avengers are en-route to our location."  
This day was turning into a disaster. "Hill prepare a very brief statement Iron Man reached the Helicarrier and pursuers broke off. Don't mention the arc reactor failure. If Pepper calls personally give her the full rundown. I'll brief the Avengers when the arrive."


End file.
